Disc clutches, such as rotating-type clutches and brake-type clutches used in transmissions, have sets of closely spaced plates that are selectively engagable with one another to transmit torque loads. The plates generate significant amounts of heat, and require cooling and lubrication. The lubricated plates tend to generate drag, causing considerable spin losses.